The present invention relates to a device for applying a product, for example, one or more cosmetic products. For example, the device may be used to apply cosmetic products such as those defined in Counsel Directive 93/35/EEC (European Economic Community) dated Jun. 14, 1993, which provides merely one example of a definition of cosmetic products and should not be considered as limiting. The device may be suitable, for example, for applying products in the form of a liquid, a gel, and/or a cream. Cosmetic products may include care products and/or other products for the skin and/or the hair, for example, make-up products, make-up removers, or hair-dye products.
In the field of cosmetic products, for example, products in the form of a milk, a cream, and/or a gel, may be dispensed under pressure via a pump. Some products may be unstable when exposed to air and may be packaged in pump systems that do not provide air intake (e.g., packaged under a vacuum in packaging having a volume that diminishes as a result of use). Some examples of devices for dispensing such products include a pouch having retractable walls, a tube having deformable walls, and a bottle in which a follower piston may be arranged. The pump of such devices may include a piston-type pump, a membrane-type pump, or a shutter-type pump.
In order to apply some cosmetic products, a user may place product expelled via a pump on one or more of his or her fingers and apply it, for example, by massaging the surface to be treated with the product. In some cases, the product may be applied via an applicator.
In instances where an applicator is reused a number of times, for example, throughout the life of the product, it may be desirable for the applicator to be stored between uses so that it may be protected from the air to prevent its mechanical properties (e.g., flexibility and/or absorption) from being adversely affected. In the case of an applicator that is not cleaned after each use, contact between the product remaining on the applicator and the ambient air (or other elements of the environment in which it may be stored) may risk soiling the applicator and adversely affecting the product it carries. Thus, transportation of an applicator of this type, for example, in a user""s handbag or other carry-all, may present problems.
In the case of certain devices, for example, devices having applicators configured to be tailored to the profile of the surface to be treated (e.g., the lips or the corners of the eyes), it may be desirable for the product to be consistently deposited on the applicator in substantially the same fashion and/or in substantially the same quantity so that the product can applied in a consistent manner from one application to the next.
Examples of some devices for applying products are generally described in the following patent applications: EP-A-0 416 185 and EP-A-0 931 476; and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,931. These devices generally include first and second housings in communication with each other and a removable applicator element for applying the product. In some examples, one of the two housings is intended for receiving an applicator having an integral gripper, for example, in the form of a stopper which may be capable of closing off an opening of the housing intended to receive the applicator. For example, by rotating the stopper relative to a body of the device, the product may become pressurized and may be forced into the applicator""s housing. In some examples of devices, a barrier may be provided which separates the two housings and which moves axially and/or rotationally inside the body of the device. The axial height of these devices does not vary during the movement of the wall, and the overall size of the devices remains constant throughout their use.
One subject of the invention relates to providing a device that fully or partly obviates one or more of the drawbacks associated with the related art. Another subject of the invention relates to providing a device which may be well-suited for applying products having a relatively high viscosity such as, for example, products in the form of gels, creams, and/or pastes. A further subject of the invention relates to providing a device that may be capable of precise and reproducible loading of an applicator with product. Another subject of the invention relates to providing a device that may be relatively simple to use and produce in an economical manner.
In the following description, certain aspects and embodiments will become evident. It should be understood that the invention, in its broadest sense, could be practiced without having one or more features of these aspects and embodiments. It should be understood that these embodiments are merely exemplary.
In one aspect, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention includes a device for applying a product. The device defines a height and may include a first compartment defining a reservoir for containing a product. The first compartment may have a variable volume. The device may include a second compartment defining an opening and being in one of selective and permanent flow communication with the first compartment via at least one orifice. The second compartment may be configured to at least partially receive an applicator for applying the product, and may define a volume which is substantially fixed. The device may include a closure element configured to close off the opening of the second compartment. The device may be configured so that the height of the device diminishes as the volume of the first compartment becomes reduced. The device also may be configured so that at a last use of the device, the axial height of the device may be less than the axial height of the device at a first use of device (e.g., the device may lack a bellows structure (or piston structure) that returns to its original expanded state resiliently (i.e., with resilience) after being placed in a reduced volume state).
According to another aspect, the closure element may be configured to seal the opening of the second compartment in a substantially product-tight manner. In another aspect, the closure element may be configured to seal the opening of the second compartment in a substantially air-tight manner. Thus, between two applications, the applicator may be sealed inside the second housing and may be protected from the air which may allow the applicator to retain good mechanical properties and may prevent any product remaining on the applicator from being adversely affected in the presence of air and/or fouling the applicator.
The reduction in volume of the first compartment containing the product may result in an overpressure condition inside the first compartment, which may force the product to exit from the first compartment via the orifice, thereby entering the second compartment containing the applicator regardless of the viscosity of the product.
Moreover, as the axial height of the device diminishes with the volume of the first compartment, the overall size of the assembly may be reduced. This may, for example, render it possible for the user to identify the amount of product remaining in the device.
In still another aspect, the device may include a piston configured to slide axially in the first compartment in response to a force exerted on the second compartment. For example, the piston may be configured to slide inside the first compartment in response to a force exerted on the closure element. Thus, the user may receive the impression of pressing on a push-button of a conventional pump device.
According to yet another aspect, the first compartment may include an outer wall, the second compartment may include a lateral wall, and the device may include an actuator having a screw thread. The actuator may be integral with the lateral wall of the second compartment, and the screw thread may be configured to interact with the outer wall of the first compartment, for example, so as to cause the piston to slide inside the first compartment in response to threading the actuator onto the first compartment.
In still a further aspect, the second compartment may include a lateral wall, and the piston and lateral wall of the second compartment may be formed as a single piece. For example, the piston may be integral with the lateral wall of the second compartment, and the they may be connected to one another via at least one of adhesive bonding and clasping. In another example, the lateral wall and/or the base of the second compartment may simply bear either alone or together on the piston. In another aspect, the piston may include an axial set-back substantially surrounded by an extension of the lateral wall of the second compartment. In another arrangement, the lateral wall and/or the base of the second compartment may simply bear alone or together on the piston.
The piston and the second compartment may each define a cross-section, wherein the cross-section of the piston is substantially identical to the cross-section of the second compartment. Thus, in some embodiments where the force exerted on the second compartment that moves the piston toward the first compartment, that force may be relatively low. For example, when the actuator is actuated (e.g., when pressure is applied to the closure element), the force exerted on the second compartment may be distributed over its entire periphery. This force may be transmitted to the piston in a substantially equal manner over its entire periphery because its cross-section is substantially the same as that of the second compartment.
According to yet another aspect, the first compartment may include an inner wall and the piston may form a sealing lip configured to slide along the inner wall of the first compartment.
In still another aspect, the device may include means for keeping the first and second compartments linked together. This may, for example, prevent any risk of untimely opening of the reservoir containing the product.
In another aspect, the device may include a one-way valve configured to close the orifice. For example, the one-way valve may be configured to open to permit product flow toward the second compartment in response to an overpressure generated in the first compartment. The one-way valve may render it possible to improve metering the amount of product exiting the reservoir. Some examples of one-way valves include a flap valve and a ball valve.
In a further aspect, the device may include an applicator configured to be received at least partially in the second compartment. In some exemplary embodiments, the applicator may be fixedly attached to the closure element. For example, the applicator may be fixedly attached to the closure element via at least one of adhesive bonding, welding, and pinching (e.g., crimping). In other examples, it may be screwed or snap-fitted onto the device in a reversible manner.
In an additional aspect, the closure element may be configured to provide a gripping surface for the applicator.
In another aspect, the second compartment may include a wall and the applicator that may be fixedly attached to the wall of the second compartment. For example, the applicator may be fixedly attached to the wall of the second compartment via at least one of adhesive bonding, welding, and pinching.
In still a further aspect, the applicator may be at least one of configured to be loaded with cosmetic product at its surface and configured to be loaded with cosmetic product through its depth. For example, at least a portion of the applicator may include a porous material, for example, a material selected from sintered materials, thermoplastic materials, ceramic materials, felts, elastically compressible materials, foams having closed cells, foams having open cells, foams having semi-open cells, and elastomers. In another aspect, the applicator may include a semi-rigid plastics material (e.g., a material that includes micro-roughnesses). In still another aspect, the applicator may include a superposition of layers of material.
With materials of this type, the release of product onto the surface to be treated may take place either by capillary effect or by the effect of surface tension in contact with the skin or by expulsion of the product from the pores of the applicator in response to a slight deformation (e.g., by means of pressure) of the applicator on the surface to be treated. The applicator may comprise several different materials, for example, a stack of foams having different hardnesses. It may be possible for some of the foams to have open cells and the remainder to have closed cells. For example, the applicator may include a material selected from polyethers, polyesters, polyurethanes, NBRs (arylonitrile-butadiene rubber), SBRs (styrene butadiene rubber) and/or PVC (polyvinyl chloride) foams, and/or polyethylenes, bronzes, glasses, silicones, and/or nylon frits. For example, an applicator may be formed from elastically compressible materials. When the applicator is elastically compressible, the application surface located, for example, opposite the orifices via which the product is supplied, may be able to yield elastically under the pressure of the product so as to allow greater loading at its surface and/or through its depth.
According to another aspect, at least a portion of a surface of the applicator may be covered with a flocking. The flocking, for example, may include least one of rayon fibers, cotton fibers, viscose fibers, nylon fibers, a woven covering, and a non-woven covering. The flocking may help to create a reserve of product immediately in the vicinity of the application surface. Moreover, it may confer greater softness upon application, for example, when the applicator is formed from wide-cell foams. The flocking may include a mixture of fibers having for example, different lengths, and/or type, and/or diameter. In another aspect, at least a portion of the surface of the applicator may be covered with a woven and/or non-woven covering.
In an additional aspect, the second compartment may define an inner wall, and the applicator (e.g., the applicator fixed to the closure element) may contact at least a portion of the inner wall of the second compartment. For example, the inner wall may define a base of the second compartment and the applicator may contact the base of the second compartment. The inner wall of the second compartment (e.g., the compartment intended for receiving the applicator) may have a shape that substantially complements the shape of the applicator so that, for example, the applicator may contact the inner wall (e.g., in intimate and/or elastic fashion) and be substantially loaded with product. The applicator may, for example, have a convex and/or concave profile, and may have a circular, triangular, or square cross-section, although other cross-sectional shapes are contemplated.
In some exemplary embodiments having an applicator formed from, for example, elastically compressible materials (e.g., foams), the applicator may be dimensioned relative to the second housing in such a manner that, in an assembled position inside the second housing, the applicator may not be substantially compressed in an axial direction. This may enhance the above-mentioned yielding possibly due to the low resistance offered by the applicator.
In another aspect, it may be possible to provide an applicator which may be partially compressed axially inside its housing so that, for example, upon removal of the closure element, product located in the vicinity of the surface of the applicator may be pumped through its depth inside the applicator in response to decompression of the foam. Some embodiments of this type may be more suited to compositions having a low viscosity.
In another aspect, the device may include a product (e.g., a cosmetic product) contained in the first compartment. For example, the product may include at least one of a liquid, a milk, a cream, and/or a gel.
In still a further aspect, the device may define a height and include a first compartment defining a reservoir configured to contain a product, wherein the first compartment has a variable volume. The device may include a second compartment defining an opening and being in one of selective and permanent flow communication with the first compartment via at least one orifice. The second compartment may be configured to at least partially receive an applicator, and may define a volume which is substantially fixed. The device may include a closure element configured to close off the opening of the second compartment. The device may be configured so that the height of the device diminishes as the volume of the first compartment becomes reduced. The device may be configured so that the first compartment does not resiliently expand to increase its volume after the volume of the first compartment becomes reduced (e.g., the first compartment may be configured so that it lacks a bellows (or piston) that is moved through resilience to return the first compartment to its expanded volume after being placed in its reduced volume state).
According to yet another aspect, the device defines a height and may include a first compartment defining a reservoir for containing a product, wherein the first compartment has a variable volume. The device may include a second compartment defining an opening and being in one of selective and permanent flow communication with the first compartment via at least one orifice. The second compartment may be configured to at least partially receive an applicator and define a volume which is substantially fixed. The device may include a closure element configured to close off the opening of the second compartment, and a piston configured to slide in the first compartment. The device may be configured so that the height of the device diminishes as the volume of the first compartment becomes reduced, and the device may lack a structure biasing the piston (e.g., lack a spring biasing the piston).
In another aspect, the device defines a height and may include an applicator for applying a product, a first compartment defining a reservoir configured to contain a product, wherein the first compartment has a variable volume, and a second compartment defining an opening. The second compartment may be configured to at least partially receive the applicator for applying the product, and may define a volume which is substantially fixed. The device may include a piston configured to slide in the first compartment, a one-way valve configured to permit flow of product from the first compartment to the second compartment, and a closure element configured to close off the opening of the second compartment. The device may be configured so that the height of the device diminishes as the volume of the first compartment becomes reduced.
According to yet an additional aspect, the device defines a height and may include a first compartment defining a reservoir for containing a product, wherein the first compartment may have a variable volume, and a second compartment may define an opening and may be in one of selective and permanent flow communication with the first compartment via at least one orifice. The second compartment may be configured to at least partially receive an applicator and define a volume which is substantially fixed. The device may include a closure element configured to close off the opening of the second compartment. The device may be configured so that the height of the device diminishes as the volume of the first compartment becomes reduced. At least a portion of the second compartment may be configured to slide within the first compartment.
In still another aspect, the device defines a height and may include a first compartment defining a reservoir for containing a product, wherein the first compartment has a variable volume, and a second compartment defining an opening and being in one of selective and permanent flow communication with the first compartment via at least one orifice. The second compartment may be configured to at least partially receive an applicator, and define a volume which is substantially fixed. The device may include a closure element configured to close off the opening of the second compartment. The device may be configured so that the height of the device diminishes as the volume of the first compartment becomes reduced. The device may lack a bellows, and the device may also lack a biased piston (e.g., lack a piston biased by a spring).
In an additional aspect, a method of applying a cosmetic product may include providing the device for applying a product, reducing the volume of the first compartment so as transfer at least a portion of the cosmetic product from the first compartment to the second compartment, and applying at least a portion of the cosmetic product to a body portion (e.g., hair and/or skin) using the applicator. In another aspect, the method may include removing the applicator from the second compartment. The applicator may be attached to the second compartment, and the method may include removing the closure element so as to expose the applicator. In another aspect, the device may include a piston associated with the first compartment, and the method may include reducing the volume of the first compartment via moving the piston in the first compartment. The reducing the volume of the first compartment may include moving at least a portion of the first compartment toward the second compartment. Moving at least a portion of the first compartment toward the second compartment may include moving the at least a portion of the first compartment in a non-rotating manner relative to the second compartment. In still another aspect, moving at least a portion of the first compartment toward the second compartment may include rotating the first compartment and the second compartment relative to each other. In yet an additional aspect, the device may include an actuator interconnecting the first compartment to the second compartment, and rotating the first compartment and the second compartment relative to each other may include rotating one of the first compartment and the second compartment relative to the actuator. Some exemplary methods may be suited for applying products having, for example, a high viscosity, such as some hair products, care products, and/or make-up products.
According to a further aspect of the invention, the device may include a reservoir configured to be closed, for example, via a piston, and be configured to constitute a refill element that may be fitted to the second housing (i.e., the housing to at least partially receive the applicator).
The term xe2x80x9cprovidingxe2x80x9d is used in a broad sense, and refers to, but is not limited to, making available for use, enabling usage, giving, supplying, obtaining, getting a hold of, acquiring, purchasing, selling, distributing, possessing, making ready for use, and/or placing in a position ready for use.
Aside from the structural and procedural arrangements set forth above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood, that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary.